Love and War
by ObiWanFan30
Summary: AU. Starts a year and a half after the start of the Clone War. ObiWan and Padme are enjoying wedded bliss as Anakin and Lara are preparing for their own wedding. But there is a dark force threatening to tear them all apart. Will it succeed? Obidala and An
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is, folks, the sequel to My Jedi, My Love. Disclaimer: They're not mine, they're George's except Lara, Katya, Jaden, Jessamyn, and Rina.

* * *

**

_**Chapter 1**_

_A year and a half after the Battle of Geonosis_…

The almost finished wedding gown was hanging on the closet door. It was designed in the traditional Naboo wedding dress pattern. The Tatooine seamstress had managed to copy it from her soon-to-be in-laws during her previous visit to the beautiful planet.

The young girl Shmi Skywalker-Lars was making the gown for would be here any minute, probably with her cousin, Senator Padme Amidala-Kenobi, in tow. Of course, Shmi's soon-to-be daughter-in-law was Lara Naberrie. _No_, she corrected herself. _She's Senator Lara Naberrie now_.

As Shmi tidied up her small apartment that was off to the side of the Jedi temple on the planet of Coruscant, her mind wandered to the past year and a half when she'd met the young girl who'd stolen her son's heart. Lara was a sweet, lovable, but sometimes silly girl, who obviously made her little Ani happy. Shmi had met the blonde beauty at the wedding ceremony of Padme Amidala and Anakin's Jedi Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Since that wedding, both Naberrie cousins had gotten involved in politics. A few weeks after coming back to work after their honeymoon, Padme had been offered a position in the Galactic Senate as the representative for the Jedi Order. As a result, this left her position as Naboo Senator open. She'd suggested Lara run for the Senate seat, which the young girl, barely nineteen, did, and won, much to her astonishment, and the astonishment of her beloved Jedi, Anakin.

Shmi knew Anakin was happy for Lara, as he hoped her work in the Senate would bring about the end of the war sooner. However, her new duties, as well as his commitment to the Order and serving in the Clone War, didn't make maintaining their relationship easy. Yet, a few weeks ago, after Anakin had passed the Jedi trials and was conferred a Jedi Knight, he and Lara were united in a bonding ceremony, what Shmi referred to as an engagement ceremony. The actual Coruscanti wedding ceremony would take place when Anakin came home from the latest mission, this one on Jabiim, extending to Rattatak, where it was suspected that his friend, Obi-Wan, was being held captive by one Sith warrior named Asajj Ventress. She'd gotten a jubilant transmission from her son that Obi-Wan had managed to escape and make contact with him, and that they'd be home in a week or so.

There was a knock at the door, startling Shmi back into the present. She hurried over to answer it to find a young Jedi Padawan escorting Padme and Lara. "Your visitors are here, Madame Skywalker-Lars," Liam said. "Is there anything else you need?"

"No, Liam that will be fine. Thank you." Shmi smiled and ruffled the boy's hair. He smiled sheepishly, bowed and hurried away, allowing the two Senators to come in.

Padme stared after the young boy who ran off back to the temple. He reminded her of a young Anakin and found herself wondering if Ani had been like that at eight.

"I know, Padme," Shmi said with a chuckle. "He reminds me of my little Ani."

"Only he's not so little anymore," the elder senator teased back. "He's marrying my cousin two weeks after he gets back."

"He'll still be my little Ani, even after he becomes a Jedi Master and Lara's husband. Now, let me get the dress out of the closet, and we'll mark the hem." Shmi paused, motioning for Lara to go change in the 'fresher. "I'm sure you must be relieved that your young man is safe from captivity."

Padme sighed. "You have no idea. There were whispers that he'd been killed, but for some reason I didn't believe it. I…" Her voice trailed off.

"You sensed Obi-Wan was still alive," Shmi guessed just as Lara came out of the refresher, dressed in the much-too-long wedding gown.

Padme nodded. Over the past year and a half of her marriage to the now Jedi Master, she'd started becoming Force-sensitive. First, it was little things, like sensing where her husband was on missions and letting herself reach out to him with the Force, and then it was bigger things, like having Jedi reflexes. In her husband's absence, Masters Yoda and Mace Windu had been training her and teaching her how to control it, knowing it was probably the bond that caused her new Force-sensitivity. She shook her head, forcing her mind back into the present as she say Lara climb onto the chair so Shmi could mark the hem.

Lara knew the drill. She'd been fitted for dresses before, especially when she was first elected senator for Naboo. For some reason, the senators always needed an elegant wardrobe. It gave them confidence, she was told. She didn't mind. Every time she put on a gown for a Congress session, she always seemed to want to stand up straighter, and hold her head just a little higher.

This would be her last fitting for her wedding gown. All Shmi needed to do was mark the hem, hem the dress, and then she'd be good to go. _All that's left is for Anakin to come home so I can officially marry him in this dress_, she thought happily as her soon-to-be mother-in-law pinned and tucked where she wanted the hem to be.

Lara knew that in the eyes of the Jedi Order, she and Anakin were already married, but a small part of her wanted a real wedding ceremony. Anakin agreed, and while they weren't going to be able to go back to Naboo to be married in the lake country where his former master and Lara's cousin were, they would have a beautiful ceremony and wedding feast here on Coruscant. Chancellor Palpatine had offered to throw them a lavish ceremony worthy of a Galactic Senator. They accepted, not wanting to offend the supreme chancellor, and the wedding would take place in two weeks.

"There, all done," Shmi said jubilantly, cutting into Lara's thoughts. "You can go change back into your other clothes and we can all have a cup of tea before you girls go."

"Sounds good." Lara grinned and hurried off to 'fresher to change.

The older woman turned to Padme. "So how does your husband feel about having his former apprentice becoming his cousin by marriage?"

Padme laughed. "He actually predicted it would happen. He told me so the morning after our wedding."

* * *

Anakin Skywalker leaned back in the cockpit of his starfighter. His former master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, was in the starfighter behind him, but he was letting R4-P17 take the controls. There were no Separatist troops, having been driven back by the Republic's Clone Troopers earlier in the battle, and this made it easy for Anakin to escort his former master back to Coruscant. 

Obi-Wan had been held captive on the planetary system of Rattatak by the Sith warrior Asajj Ventress for several weeks, being forced to wear a Sith mask that inhibited his use of the Force. Finally he'd been able to free himself and the clone trooper he'd come to know as Commander Cody, and they'd made their escape, contacting Anakin when they were relatively safe.

The older Jedi Master was weary from his captivity, and all that was bearing on his mind was getting home to Padme. Once he reported to the Jedi council, he'd be on leave for a few months, as would Anakin. _And that's good_, Obi-Wan thought, remembering the upcoming wedding.

The only thing that had kept him going during his captivity was thinking of Padme, how beautiful she was, the softness of her skin beneath his fingers, her sweet kisses, the nights when they made love over and over again. Now, he longed to get home to her, so he could reacquaint himself with her.

"_I'm coming home to you_, _my sweet Padme_,_"_ his mind called out to her.

* * *

Padme hadn't been home from Shmi's very long when she felt the familiar sensation of Obi-Wan's mind calling out to hers. She closed her eyes and concentrated, sensing he had something to say. 

"_I'm coming home to you_, _my sweet Padme_,_"_ she heard his mind call out to her. She smiled, reaching out to him.

"_I can't wait_,_"_ her mind called back. _"Are you all right?"_

"_Yes_, _I'm fine_. _I have to report to the council_, _and then I'm all yours, I promise_._"_

She smiled. She could live with that. A moment later, she sent him a soft kiss to his lips, anticipating the moment when she'd be able to kiss him for real.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

After landing on Coruscant, Obi-Wan and Anakin were escorted by speeder bus to the Senate building so they could report the results of the mission to Supreme Chancellor Palpatine.

He gave them a jubilant smile. "It's a good thing you came back in one piece, Anakin," he said. "After all, with your wedding coming up in two weeks, if anything happened to you, there'd be a certain Naboo Senator I'd have to contend with."

"Thank you, Chancellor," Anakin said courteously. "I think we've put Asajj Ventress out of commission for a while. Count Dooku will have to find another weapon to destroy the Republic."

Obi-Wan kept silent, but he sensed a bit of darkness with the chancellor. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he knew there was more to the chancellor than met the eye.

"I'm sure you have to report to the Jedi Council, so I won't keep you." The chancellor dismissed them and the two Jedi Knights bowed to him respectfully as they left.

Once they were in the speeder bus, heading to the temple, Obi-Wan turned to his former apprentice. "You sense it, don't you?"

Anakin didn't look at him. He didn't have to. "Yes, Master, I do. I wish I didn't, but I do."

They gave their report to the Jedi Council, and were pleasantly surprised when they were told they would be on leave for eight months.

"Things are calming down for a while," Mace Windu said. "We have enough generals in the field for the time being." He dismissed Anakin, and bade Obi-Wan to stay.

"Obi-Wan, as you know, we've been considering opening another position on the Jedi Council. You've proven yourself worthy these past few months and we'd like to offer you the spot."

"I'm overwhelmed, Master." Obi-Wan struggled to keep his composure. "I'd be honored to serve on the Council. When will the announcement be made?"

"At the next session, and we already have an assignment for you during your extended leave." The Jedi Master paused. "It's no secret that your wife, as well as Anakin's fiancée, are working with the Loyalist committee to bring about the end of the war sooner, and restore democracy. We'd like you and Anakin to work with them as much as possible."

"That won't be difficult, Master, especially since Anakin and Senator Naberrie will be married in two weeks anyway. There will be no secrets between them. Would you like me to tell him of our assignment?"

"Yes, inform him that for now, just to be safe, this assignment will not be on record. We can trust the Loyalists, but I don't know if we can trust the supreme chancellor."

"I understand, Master. Anakin senses it also."

Later, as they walked to Shmi's small apartment off to the side of the temple, Obi-Wan informed Anakin of their new assignment. "Another excuse to hang around Lara," the younger Jedi joked, and then turned serious. "The situation is heating up, isn't it, Master," he said. It was a statement, not a question.

"I'm afraid so. Padme, Lara, Senator Organa are the only ones in the Senate we can trust right now."

Anakin shivered, feeling a dread deep in his heart.

* * *

AN: I'd like to thank y'all for the feedback, thus far. It's keeping me going. There will be some Obidala action in the next chapter, as well as some AniLara loving. :) 


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Anakin snuggled close to Lara, well aware that her handmaidens were in the other room, ready to hurry in at the first sign of any problem or intruder. He held her tighter, wishing that holding her could take away the dread he felt in his heart.

"Ani," she whispered, as she was one of the very few that could get away with calling him by that pet name. "Ani, I know you're upset about something. What's wrong?"

He sighed and began to tell her about his new "on-leave" assignment, as well as his concerns about the chancellor, concerns he never even shared with Obi-Wan, his former master, his "brother", his best friend.

"Chancellor Palpatine wasn't concerned about Obi-Wan at all," he was saying. "He said he was glad I had made it back in one piece, but didn't say anything to Obi-Wan, or express the same sentiment for his well-being. He even said he'd have you to contend with if I hadn't come back unharmed, since we were to be married in two weeks."

"He didn't say anything about having to contend with my cousin?" Lara asked incredulously. "She's the one married to Obi-Wan." She shook her head. "Something's not stirring the Naboo grape juice here."

He found himself laughing. Sometimes her wit matched his so well; it was scary, as well as hilarious. "Yeah, you could say that." He kissed her softly, forcing his concerns to the backburner for the moment.

* * *

There was a wing of apartments off to the side of the Jedi Temple. One was being used by Anakin's mother Shmi, and the one two doors down from her was leased to Obi-Wan and his wife, Senator Padme Amidala-Kenobi. When she became the official representative of the Jedi order in the Senate, the Council offered them an apartment in that wing. It was reserved for those allied with the Order, as well as Council members who wanted to live separately from the temple, for privacy purposes. 

As he entered the apartment, he sensed Padme was in the bedroom. Peeking in, he saw she was sleeping. _Congress must not be in session today_, he thought. Deciding he needed a shower, he headed to the refresher. After cleaning up, he went back to the bedroom, dressed in his sleep pants and nothing else. Smiling, he crawled under the covers beside his napping wife. Tenderly cuddling her close, he tilted her sleeping face to his and pressed his lips against hers. After a moment, he felt her beginning to respond to his kiss, and also felt her arms slip around him.

Once he released her from the kiss, she sank back down onto the bed and pillows, her face flushed, yet beaming. "I've had many dreams about that lately," she murmured breathlessly. "Only you weren't there when I woke up."

"I'm so sorry, Padme," he whispered. "I didn't mean to be away for so long this time."

"Don't say it," she admonished him gently. "You were doing what needed to be done. You just didn't expect to be taken captive." She cuddled closer. "I'm just glad to have you here with me now."

He smiled and kissed her again, gently sliding a hand under her sleep dress, savoring the feeling of the softness of her bare skin under his calloused hands. Slowly, almost reverently, he removed the dress, tossing it to the floor. To his surprise, she had nothing on underneath.

She grinned. "I knew you were coming home today," she breathed softly. "I sensed it. And I also sense you have nothing on underneath your sleeping breeches, my Jedi lover, so you shouldn't be so shocked."

He chuckled and then kissed her again, caressing her breasts as he did so. Before long, he was naked as well and they were one body, one heart, one soul. As they moved together, she could feel the Force hovering around them as it always did when they made love. Their shared climax slammed into them, causing them to call out each other's names, aloud and mentally.

In the peaceful aftermath, Obi-Wan found himself holding his wife tight, kissing her over and over.

It was good to be home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: this chapter will touch on rape. You have been warned.

* * *

**

_**Chapter 4**_

The young woman exited the cruiser that had landed on Coruscant, her body trembling. Her husband had managed to scrape up the Tatooine credits for her passage, and her passage only. He would work the moisture farm for the remainder of the season, tie up loose ends, and then join her on Coruscant.

From the port, she caught a speeder bus that would take her to the Jedi temple. It was there that Beru Whitesun-Lars was seeking sanctuary. It was where she knew her mother-in-law, Shmi Skywalker-Lars, lived. _She'll be so disappointed in me when she learns what happened to me_, she thought sadly as she exited the speeder bus.

As she walked up the stairs leading into the Jedi temple, she found herself wondering how she'd fallen into such a horrible trap. _I know how to defend myself_, she berated herself for probably the hundredth time since the incident. _How could I let it happen?_

She scanned the foyer, looking for any familiar face, Anakin, Padme, anyone. Suddenly, she was approached by an imposing looking dark-skinned human man.

"Welcome to the Jedi temple," the man said, bowing to her. Beru sensed she needed to do the same and followed suit. "Are you here seeking sanctuary?"

"Y-yes," she stammered, trying to keep her space from this man. "My brother-in-law and his mother live here I've been told."

"And their names are?" the man prompted.

"An-Anakin Skywalker and Shmi Skywalker-Lars," she stammered back. "I'm Beru Lars."

"Of course, Anakin and Mistress Skywalker-Lars have talked about you and your husband some." The man smiled and offered her his hand. "I'm Jedi Master Mace Windu. If you'll come with me, I'll escort you to your mother-in-law's apartment."

"Thank you, Master Windu." Beru fell in step with the Jedi Master, all the while kicking herself for letting her fears get out of control. _But then again_, her mind taunted her, _you don't know if he won't hurt you_. At this point, she was gun-shy around all men.

Obi-Wan had finished his meditations, leaving his wife to her nap, when he felt it, sudden terror, and then shame and humiliation. He didn't know where it was coming from, but he decided to meditate on it more. He stretched and opened the door to his apartment when he saw Master Windu escorting a young blonde woman to Shmi's apartment. The thing was that he recognized the woman.

"Beru!" he called out, hurrying over to greet her with a hug, but stopped short when she recoiled in terror. That's when he knew something was terribly wrong. He and Beru had always been on friendly terms, so her reaction to him wanting to hug her was quite unusual and alarming.

"Is Mistress Skywalker-Lars here?" Mace asked. "Her daughter-in-law is here seeking sanctuary."

"She should be home, Master," Obi-Wan replied. "She's been holed up in there for days, putting the finishing touches on Lara's wedding gown." He hurried away to find Anakin.

Sure enough, he found his former apprentice in one of the many meditation rooms. His friend looked troubled.

"I've been having nightmares again, Master," he said. "Only they're of pain, terror, humiliation."

"Is Lara in your dreams?" Obi-Wan asked, wondering if his friend had picked up on whatever happened to Beru.

"No, not Lara, it's someone else, a woman on Tatooine."

"I think it might be Beru." Obi-Wan paused. "She's here."

"On Coruscant?"

"Not only that, but here in the Jedi Temple. She came here seeking sanctuary with your mother. I just saw her with Master Windu." The older Jedi master paused, taking a deep breath. "Anakin when I saw her, I went over to give her a hug, but she recoiled in fear. I knew then that something was terribly wrong. And right before I saw her, I was meditating, and I felt the same terror you probably felt in your dreams, along with the humiliation. I don't think she realizes it, but she was broadcasting."

"So, the Masters will know what's going on with her before we can figure it out," Anakin guessed.

"Not if she's in your mother's apartment. The apartment complex wing in the temple dampens the Force signatures of those Jedi Knights and Masters who live there, and the allies, for privacy purposes." Obi-Wan sighed. "She'll talk to us when she's ready, Anakin."

* * *

Beru entered the spare bedroom in Shmi's apartment. Slowly, she began to unpack her small bag that only held a few changes of clothes. She would take a long hot shower, and then she wanted nothing more than to lie down and let sleep blot everything out. 

"Beru," Shmi said, standing in the doorway. "You want to talk about it?"

"I probably should," she said softly. "This is pretty heavy. You're going to be so disappointed in me."

"No, why would you think that?"

The young woman took a deep breath and began to speak.

"After Cliegg died, Kent took over the moisture farm, but you knew that. After you left, he would come over frequently, wanting to check on the progress of the farm. He was always…looking at me…staring at me the way Master Kenobi looks at his wife. You must know I never encouraged him in any way. I made it clear I was not interested and that I was devoted and committed to Owen, my husband."

She sighed. "It started while Owen was out at the vaporators. A touch here, a pinch there. I fought him off the best I could. Finally, he seemed to back off after a couple of days. I breathed easier. And then, a week later…" Her voice trailed off. She composed herself and went on.

"I had just gotten the soup started for Owen's lunch when he grabbed me from behind. He…he…raped me. I tried…to fight him, but he was…stronger than me…" She began to cry fresh tears of humiliation. Suddenly she felt herself being pulled into a gentle motherly embrace.

"Oh Beru," Shmi whispered, hugging her daughter-in-law close to her. "It wasn't your fault. You kept telling him no, but he didn't care. He raped you. You didn't ask for it; you made it clear, but he forced you. It wasn't your fault." She started to rock her the way she used to rock Anakin when he was little, whenever he was scared or sad.

"He told me that if I tried to tell anyone, he'd sell me to Jabba the Hutt as a sex slave, and then Owen would never want me again," Beru whispered. "But if I let him take me whenever he wanted, he wouldn't sell me. What he hadn't counted on was Owen coming in early from working on the vaporators and overhearing his threat. Later when we were alone, Owen and I talked about it. He knows Kent raped me. In fact, he was the one who suggested I come here for sanctuary."

"I'm glad of that. You will be safe here. Kent would never think to look for you here, and even if he did, the Jedi would never let him take you away from here." Shmi smiled. "And I know just the thing to take your mind off it."

Beru smiled for the first time since arriving at the apartment. "What's that?"

"Helping me get Lara ready for her wedding."

* * *

Jessamyn had been meditating when she heard the voice in her head, the voice of her father. 

"_Jessie_, _they need you_._"_

"_Father_, _what do you mean?"_

"_Something terrible has happened_. _Your cousin-in-law is in pain_, _terrible pain_._"_

"_Beru? She's on Coruscant?"_

"_Yes_, _she's at the Jedi Temple and asked for sanctuary_. _Hurry_, _and go see her_. _She needs you_. _You're the only one who knows the wrath of Kent Lars_._"_

"_Force help him if he's hurt her_._"_

"_Now is not the time to let your anger get out of control_,_"_ he admonished her gently, but firmly. _"That will do her no good_. _Just be there for her now_. _That's the best you can do_._"_

"_I will_, _Father_. _Thank you_._"_

Jessamyn went out to her speeder, hopping in and heading to the Jedi Temple. She needed to get to Beru, make sure she was safe in the place of sanctuary. If Kent Lars hurt her once, he could come after her again. _I will kill him before he hurts her again_, she vowed silently.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

Jessamyn and Beru were fawning over the bridesmaid's dress. Jess was to wear it in the upcoming ceremony, and she was modeling it so Shmi could make the final alterations.

"Who would've thought it, Jessamyn Lars, space pirate, wearing a pink gown in her step-cousin's wedding," Beru teased.

"Savor it, sister, 'cause it ain't happening again," Jessamyn laughed as Shmi marked the hem. She was glad to be able to take Beru's mind off her recent ordeal, if only for a little while.

* * *

Padme had awakened from her nap and checked the chronometer. Her eyes widened. She'd slept almost the entire afternoon away. Jumping from bed, she ran to the refresher for a quick shower. She had to meet with Senator Bail Organa in about two hours. _Why did Obi-Wan let me sleep so long?_ she thought as she washed her hair. _I'm sure he knew about our meeting_. She knew about his on leave assignment, for him and Anakin to work with the Senatorial Loyalist Committee as much as possible, and to be discreet about it. 

She was just putting her soft brown up into a serviceable knot when she heard the door open and close and knew Obi-Wan had returned.

"Did you give me a Force sleep suggestion?" she called out from the bedroom, mock sternly. "That's the only way to explain why I slept so long this afternoon."

He was distracted as he came into the bedroom where she was putting on her earbobs. Her smile faded when she saw the look on his face. "Obi-Wan, can you talk about it?" she asked gently.

"No, I'm afraid not, love, but I can tell you this," he said soberly. "Anakin's sister-in-law is here."

"On Coruscant?"

"No, here in the Jedi Temple. She's staying with Shmi for the time being. Something terrible has happened to her, I fear."

Padme nodded. "I sense it too. If it's as bad as I fear, then she could be here for the long haul." She took a deep breath and then changed the subject. "Do you want to ride with me to Bail's office tonight where the meeting's supposed to be?"

"No, I think I'll stay in tonight and meditate for a while. Besides, I should be discreet about this new assignment, Angel, and showing up with you at the Senate building wouldn't exactly be discreet." He smiled tiredly.

Her eyes softened even more and she made her way over to him, slipping her arms around him and kissing him softly. Just as they were beginning to enjoy it, she heard a beeping from her comlink. "Duty calls," she murmured against his lips.

"Of course. Let me know what happens at the meeting." He kissed her one last time and watched as she walked out of the bedroom. A moment later, he heard the door to the apartment close softly and knew he was alone.

* * *

Darth Sidious narrowed his eyes at the blue image before him. "You and your lust for your nephew's wife has almost ruined everything," he snarled. "She's now taking refuge in the Jedi Temple." 

"That's too bad," Kent Lars said. "That little whore ran and hid behind her mother-in-law's skirts."

"Enough!" Sidious snapped. "I have an assignment for you, my friend. One that's more important than your lust for that young woman."

"What would that be, my lord?"

"I want you to kill Anakin Skywalker's wife, Senator Lara Naberrie. She will be remaining on Naboo after their honeymoon, but will be coming back to Coruscant for the fall session of Congress. Assassinate her then, and Skywalker will be perfect for luring to the darkside of the Force. Once you do that, you'll be able to snatch the object of your lust."

"Yes, my lord." The transmission went dead, and Darth Sidious smiled evilly.

_Enjoy your marriage and honeymoon_, _Skywalker_, he thought to himself. _Because it will be the beginning of the end for you_. _The Chosen One will be a Sith Lord soon_.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, for the Obidala fans, sorry. This chapter is all Anakin and his love. Don't worry, I'll make up for it in the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**

_**Chapter 6**_

Two weeks later, the gardens at the Senatorial complex were transformed into an outdoor wedding chapel. The Coruscanti holy man was standing at the front of the portable altar with the groom, Anakin Skywalker, and his best man, Obi-Wan Kenobi, along with three other groomsmen, his stepbrother Owen, his childhood friend, Kitster, and Jedi Padawan, Zett Jukassa, who was a junior groomsman.

The bridesmaids came up first, Katya and Sola, followed by Jessamyn. Finally, the matron of honor, Senator Padme Naberrie Amidala-Kenobi walked up the aisle. She smiled at the best man, who just happened to be her husband and winked, taking her place with the other girls.

Jobal Naberrie stood as her niece, Lara, was escorted up the aisle on the arm of her uncle, Ruwee. She was wearing the dress that Shmi had so painstakingly sewed. The dress was the color of cream with a fitted bodice, bell sleeves, and a full flaring skirt.

Anakin's breath caught in his throat as he saw her coming toward him. She was absolutely beautiful in the dress his mother had made for her. The headpiece she was wearing was Padme's, yet it complimented this wedding gown very well.

"Who gives this woman in marriage?" the Coruscanti holy man intoned, startling Anakin back into the present.

"Her aunt and I do," Ruwee said, gently placing Lara's hand in Anakin's. The older man then stepped back and the couple turned to face the holy man. As they went through the rehearsed rites of the Coruscanti marriage ceremony, Anakin could feel the peacefulness of the Force hovering nearby. Soon it would be time to complete their bond, something he and Lara had decided to hold out on until the wedding night, although it would've been understandable had they consummated their bond after the bonding ceremony at the Jedi temple, but they'd decided to wait.

Lara looked right into Anakin's eyes as they exchanged their vows. She could see the deep love in his eyes, and…something else, anticipation and nervousness of what was to come that night. He smiled down at her as he slid the gold ring onto her finger. She smiled back as she was handed the ring she was to give Anakin. "Please accept this ring," she said, repeating the holy man's words, "as a sign of my love and fidelity. With this ring, I thee wed. With my body, I thee worship, and with all my worldly possessions, I thee endow." She slid the ring onto his finger.

"By the power vested in me, by the laws of the system of Coruscant, I pronounce you husband and wife," the holy man said. "What the gods have joined here let no one put asunder. You may kiss your wife."

Anakin needed no prompting. He gently cupped Lara's face in his hands and lowered his lips to hers. The kiss they shared was a lengthy one.

Thirty minutes later, they were all gathered in the large assembly room of the Senatorial building, the room used for the occasional large banquet or two, for the wedding feast. When Supreme Chancellor Palpatine wanted something done, he usually went all out. And he'd wanted to throw Anakin and Lara a wedding ceremony and feast that would be remembered for generations in the Republic to come.

Beru was sitting with Shmi at a table near the wedding party table, and she finally seemed to relax. Owen had told her he'd finally turned over the management of the moisture farm to his uncle Kent, and made the move to Coruscant. Shmi was going to talk to the Jedi council about having Owen and Beru rent an apartment in the special wing where she was living. Just because Owen was now with his wife didn't make her any safer outside of the walls of the Jedi Temple. And now Owen was in Kent's cross-hairs as well, as he'd admitted to Shmi that he'd confronted Kent the night before Kitster brought him to Coruscant, and the scene had not been pretty.

Shmi shook her head to clear it. She would not worry about such things today. Today and tonight was for Anakin and Lara and the beginning of their life together, their new adventure. A tear rolled down her cheek as she gazed at the couple sharing their first dance as husband and wife.

"Why are you crying, Mother?" Beru asked softly.

Shmi turned to her, smiling through her tears. "Because that's my baby," she said, gazing at a smiling Anakin. "That's my baby boy all grown up."

* * *

Anakin hugged his mother tight, and then his sister-in-law and Padme. "So, this is it," he said with a laugh. "You guys are finally rid of me." 

"Nope," Padme said. "I'm sure I'll still see you around, especially…" her voice trailed off as she recalled his and Obi-Wan's assignment with the Loyalist committee. "But, no transmissions to us while you're on your honeymoon. Whatever decisions we make and whatever issues that come up will keep until you get back."

"Yes, milady," he said with mock seriousness.

Padme then turned to her cousin. "And that goes for you too. Even senators deserve some time off. Obi-Wan and I will keep things under control with Bail and Mon Mothma until you two get back."

Lara nodded and hugged Padme, and then Obi-Wan just as Zett Jukassa came running up. "They just brought the speeder around," he said, referring to a couple of teenage Padawans who'd been entrusted with the task of taking care of the getaway speeder for the newlyweds.

The tone of his voice put both Anakin and Obi-Wan on guard. "Padawan, what did they do to it?" Obi-Wan asked sternly.

"Well, let me put it this way, Master," the boy replied with a laugh. "If Master Skywalker and his new wife wanted to lead a parade through the streets of Coruscant celebrating their marriage, they're all set."

Anakin couldn't help but laugh. He could just imagine the getaway speeder decorated with balloons and notes of congratulations. "Don't be too hard on them, Obi-Wan," he said. "They mean well and you know it."

The older man nodded. "All right, now you two need to get out of here. You're only prolonging the inevitable. It doesn't matter how long you linger with Padme and me; you're still going to get nailed with rice and confetti."

"Sounds like the best we can do is make a run for it," Lara said with a grin. While she and Anakin were going to Naboo for their honeymoon, spending two weeks at the house in the lake country, they would spend their wedding night at a nice hotel here on Coruscant, a hotel coming recommended to them by Senator Mon Mothma.

The newlyweds clasped hands and ran through the path their friends and family had made for them. Sure enough, rice and confetti was flung at them, which they both tried to dodge, but they still got hit. Anakin laughed and then kissed his wife in front of all of them before helping her into the speeder. Sure enough, it had been decorated, with Jawa juice cans on the rear bumper, and notes saying _Congratulations Anakin and Lara_, _the Jedi and the Senator together forever_, _Just Married_, and these notes were written in what seemed to be a deep pink soap.

"I think they missed out when Obi-Wan and Padme got married, because they were married on Naboo, at the lake country," Lara said as her new husband revved up the speeder and took off for the hotel. "So they're just making up for it with us."

They soon arrived at the nice bed and breakfast inn where they were to spend their wedding night. After checking in and taking the elevator up to the top floor where the honeymoon suite was, Anakin lifted Lara into his arms after unlocking the door to their suite. "We're going to do this properly," he quipped and carried her over the threshold.

"You never struck me as the superstitious type," she teased as their lips met in another loving kiss.

He kissed her brow. "I'm not. I just like to hold to tradition, that's all." Suddenly, he found himself seized by a seemingly uncontrollable urge to join with her. Their bond demanded it, yet, he wanted to take it slow, for both their sakes. It would be the first time for them both, and he wanted it to be memorable.

"First things first," he whispered. "We should deal with your dress."

She blushed. "Ani, it took three women to get me into this dress. Ummmm, do you think…?" Her voice trailed off as she felt the buttons being unfastened. A moment later, the dress slid from her body to the floor. After she stepped out of it, Anakin picked it up and laid it, almost reverently, on the chair next to the night table. The sight of her standing there in her slip and stockings was the most beautiful sight to him tonight. He gently lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bed. Laying her down gently, he gazed down at this beautiful woman, hardly able to believe that she was really his, and he was really hers.

Lara looked up at him, the look in his blue eyes making her heart ache like never before. She reached out and grabbed his hand, gently pressing kisses to the tips of his fingers. "Anakin," she whispered. "Please…take me…make me yours."

He didn't need to be told twice. He kissed her deeply, his hands venturing under her slip. Before long, she was completely naked and he stepped away to remove his own clothes. Soon, he slipped back into bed with her, and the bond demanded their joining. She looked up at him, a little frightened. He nodded and began raining kisses all over her body, hearing her soft cries of pleasure. Finally, he covered her body with his.

"It's all right," he whispered. "I'm nervous too." Slowly, he began to enter her. He groaned softly, going deeper within her until he reached the barrier keeping her a virgin. "Forgive me if I hurt you," he breathed as he breached her and soon was sheathed completely inside her. She cried out softly in pain, tears rolling down her cheeks. He kissed them away and held still until she was ready for him to go on.

After a few moments, the pain subsided and she nodded for him to go on. Gradually, they found a rhythm and began to move together. "Anakin…" she gasped as she clung to him, her hands tangling themselves in his hair. She could feel the Force surrounding them, their bond becoming stronger.

She gasped as they shared a climax that united their souls and joined their hearts.

She went limp beneath him as he eased himself from her warm softness and cuddled her trembling body close. "I love you, Lara," he whispered breathlessly.

She smiled up at him. "I love you, too," she mouthed. She reached up for one last kiss, and a few minutes later, they were asleep in each other's arms, the Force wrapping them almost cocoon-like in its essence, keeping them safe in their love for the moment.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

The next morning, Anakin and Lara took one of Padme's starships to Naboo for their honeymoon. They would be going to the lake country, where they'd first met a year and a half before. It would be nice and private and perfect for the two weeks they would spend together. Before going to the lake country cottage, however, they did have to check in with Queen Jamilla just to let her know how things were progressing on the political front.

"Congratulations," the regal queen said jubilantly. "I know you two want to get to the rest and relaxation part of your honeymoon, so we'll try to get through this as quickly as possible. I understand that you've been assigned to work with the Senate Loyalist committee with Senator Amidala-Kenobi, and your new bride, Master Jedi."

Anakin's eyes widened. How had she found out about his new assignment? "Master Skywalker, it's all right," the queen said reassuringly. "Senator Amidala-Kenobi and her husband informed me of this new project. They're very concerned about the direction the Chancellor is taking the senate."

"We all are," Anakin said, finally finding his voice. "He's made radical changes to the constitution, and we just want a return to democracy as soon as possible. That's why Master Kenobi and I have been assigned to work discreetly with the Loyalist committee. The war seems to winding down now. Count Dooku's getting reckless and sometime, probably soon, he'll make a mistake, and that's when the Jedi and our army will be able to strike and end this war."

Lara nodded. "Anakin's right. The war is slowing down, yet the senate continues to vote more executive powers to Chancellor Palpatine. And, he's been becoming more interested in the Jedi affairs. With my husband and Master Kenobi working with us, we're going to keep a close eye on the situation, as the Jedi are no happier with the situation than we are."

The queen nodded. "We shall continue to keep our faith in the Republic. Hopefully, this crisis will end soon and there will be a return to democracy." She stood and everyone in the room stood with her. She walked over to the newlywed couple. "But for now, you're on vacation, so I won't keep you. Will you be making use of your cousin's cottage at the lake country?"

"Yes, when our couple of weeks here is up, Anakin will be heading back to Coruscant, and I'll follow a week later for the beginning of the congressional sessions." Lara smiled.

The queen smiled and dismissed them. As she watched them go, she couldn't help but feel a touch of envy. There was a woman in politics, yet she was able to make time for marriage and starting a family. _Perhaps there will be time for me_, she thought. _Someday_…

* * *

The woman walked into the seedy bar in the bowels of Coruscant. She had long brown hair which she kept hidden under a cap. Her eyes were good at hiding her emotions, so while she looked like she was going to be looking forward to this possible "job", inside, she wanted nothing to do with the man she was to meet. 

"Amara," the man said in greeting. "How nice to see you again."

"Kent," she said tonelessly. "I wish I could say the same, but why should I lie?"

"Come now, we're old buddies, you and I," Kent practically sneered, looking over her still trim and sexy body.

"Oh, what? We're friends with benefits?" she hissed. "Those were your benefits, not mine. You've got some serious balls wanting to hire me for a job after all those times you took advantage of those _benefits_."

"Yeah, but you're one of the best bounty hunters in the biz, ever since Jango Fett got himself beheaded at the hands of a Jedi Master." Kent glared at her. "I need you to do something for me, actually two things. First, I need you to kill this chick." He slid a holograph across the table. Amara gasped. The girl looked to be no older than twenty, and Kent Lars wanted her dead.

"What'd she do to you?" she asked.

"Nothing personal to me, just my master wants her dead. She just got herself hitched to a Jedi Knight, one he wants to stick it to. Her name is Senator Lara Naberrie."

"And what's the second thing?"

He slid another holograph across the table. "I want you to capture this one out of the Jedi temple and bring her to me. Her name's Beru Whitesun. I'm sure you can guess what I want her for."

"You must be desperate." Amara rolled her eyes. "You're telling me you want me to stroll into the Jedi temple and snatch this girl from the custody of the Jedi masters? They'd laugh in my face, and that's before chopping me into tiny pieces with their light sabers."

"I'll make it worth your while, Amara," Kent said. "Once I have that girl, I won't need you for any more 'favors'."

"Fine, I'll do it," she snarled. "But I'm going to do this my way. I'll contact you when it's done."

With that, she threw some credits on the table to pay for her drink and stormed out of the bar.

_Okay_, she thought to herself. _How do I fake this one? I know what I can do_…

* * *

Padme sat up and stretched. It had been three days since Anakin and Lara's wedding, and already she missed them. They were to be gone for two weeks, and then Anakin would return to Coruscant to resume his Jedi duties, while Lara would remain on Naboo and take some time to visit with her old friends from school before returning to the capital for the Congressional session. 

She padded to the refresher and stepped into the shower. She washed her hair quickly and enjoyed the feeling of the warm water as it slid down her body. After turning off the water, she stepped out of the shower and began to dry off. As she wrapped the towel around her body like a sarong, the door opened and she saw her scantily clad husband standing in the doorway.

"Like what you see?" she teased.

He grinned. "Absolutely, but I don't we have time for me to show you how much I like what I'm seeing." He pulled her close and kissed her softly. "What time are Senators Organa and Mon Mothma supposed to be here?"

She sighed under his kiss. "They're coming in four hours," she mumbled.

He smiled, his eyes dark with desire. "All right, I take that back. We do have time." He removed her towel and steered her back into the shower, undressing as he went. He started the water running again and kissed her passionately.

"I…like…how you…think…" she mumbled in between kisses. They made love slowly and tenderly in the shower, and when it was over, they collapsed on the shower floor as the water rained on them, washing away the evidence of their lovemaking.

Obi-Wan found himself gazing down at his sated wife. _If her senatorial colleagues could see her now_, he thought with a rueful chuckle, _they'd see a woman in love with her husband_. He kissed her softly and helped her out of the shower. He dried her off, kissed her one last time, and then playfully shooed her out of the refresher. "I must get ready for our guests, and can't have you distracting me, even though you are such a lovely distraction," he joked.

Padme found herself staring at the closed door for a full minute, then laughed and headed to their bedroom to dress. _Cheeky Jedi_, she thought. _And he thinks Anakin is bad_.

* * *

AN: Thanks for all the reviews, ladies. They really help. Things are really going to start heating up now, on all fronts. 


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

Lara woke up early one morning three days after they arrived at the lake house. She rolled over to gaze at her husband. He looked so peaceful in his sleep, but she knew better. He'd had a nightmare in the middle of the night and had woken her up with his soft anguished cries and his thrashing about. He'd told her his dream had been about pain, death, and there was an explosion at the Senate building on Coruscant. "Obi-Wan and Padme were there, but you weren't," he'd said shakily as he clung to her.

"You don't know if they were the ones killed in your dream, do you?" she'd asked softly, trying to comfort him.

"No, and that's what scares me."

Lara shivered as she recalled what happened after they talked through the dream. They made love, but it was filled with desperate fear, like Anakin needed more intimate comfort and Lara was willing to deliver. When it was over, the two newlyweds fell asleep in each other's arms, both feeling better about the dream. If there was a problem, then either Obi-Wan or Padme, or even his mother, would send him a transmission.

She finally slipped out of bed, and pulled her nightie and wrapper on. Planting a kiss on Anakin's cheek, she padded to the door. Poking her head into the hall, she spots a servant and beckons her over.

"Yes, milady?" the servant girl asked.

"We'll have breakfast in here," Lara whispered. "Bring a tray."

"Yes, milady." The girl hurried off to prepare the breakfast tray, and Lara slipped back into the bedroom. To her surprise, Anakin was awake and sitting up in bed, admiring his wife's negligee-clad form.

"Like what you see?" she teased, walking slowly toward him. He grabbed her hand and pulled her back onto the bed.

"Tease," he growled, kissing her deeply. Before long, they were rolling on the bed, kissing and caressing, and she was just about ready to let him have his way with her when a knock at the door interrupted their passion.

"Who's that?" he mumbled. She grinned and squirmed out from under him.

"Breakfast." She threw on her nightgown and wrapper, and ran to the door where a servant was waiting for her with a cart, loaded with the couple's favorite breakfast foods. She smiled and thanked the servant, sending her out so they could eat in peace.

She giggled as Anakin fed her Nubian strawberries dipped in a sweet whipped cream. She returned the favor and it took them an hour to finish breakfast, and then they dressed in their swimwear for the planned trip to the island to swim and have a picnic.

While they were tempted to just swim out to the island, they opted to take the boat so they'd have a place for the picnic basket and other essentials. They spent most of the day swimming in the cool lake, eating their picnic lunch—even feeding it to each other—and lying out in the warm sun. Anakin didn't even mind the sand. Sand on Tatooine was of a different consistency than on Naboo, he found. Naboo sand wasn't coarse or gritty; it was actually soft and smooth. Once he finished his bottle of Naboo grape juice, he rinsed the bottle out in the clear lake water and began to fill it with sand. He wanted to have something to take back to Coruscant when the honeymoon was over and he and Lara would have to return to his Jedi assignment and her work in the senate.

Lara took off her wrapper, revealing her pink bikini, and she began to venture into the lake, coaxing her husband to come with her.

"Temptress," he growled, grabbing her hand and pulling her close when they were waist deep in the water.

"You do the same stuff to me, and you know it," she mumbled just before their lips met. He guided her back to the shoreline and they made love on the beach with the water rushing over them. At that moment, life couldn't be more perfect.

* * *

Padme walked into the apartment she shared with Obi-Wan and from the moment she saw him, she knew something was wrong. 

"Obi-Wan," she whispered. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"I don't know," he admitted. "I just have this…feeling that something terrible is going to happen. I was meditating today and all I could see was pain…and death…and Anakin grieving…" His voice trailed off and his body trembled.

Padme made her way over to her husband. "Obi-Wan, Anakin and Lara are fine. They're at the lake house on Naboo, and they're probably having the time of their lives, without even leaving the bedroom." Her eyes twinkled as she slipped her arms around her husband, but when she saw his look, she became serious. "You had a premonition, didn't you," she said. It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes, I think someone is going to try to assassinate Lara."

Padme's eyes widened. "On Naboo?"

"No, when they come back to Coruscant."

* * *

Amara was meeting Mimi Calrissian for lunch, deciding to confide in her about her plan to fake an assassination on Lara Naberrie, now Lara Skywalker. She wanted nothing more than to stick it to Kent Lars, and this would probably do it. 

"What the hell are you thinking?" Mimi demanded. "I know you want to stick it up his ass, but this ain't the way to do it."

"Relax," Amara insisted. "I did some checking, and Skywalker and his new senatorial bride are honeymooning somewhere private on Naboo. That buys me some time to get the smoke bombs ready."

"Yeah, and if Kent Lars finds out, he'll kill you, not to mention your son."

"Not if he knew Han was his, and I'll take that secret with me to the grave." Amara's eyes were hard. The only good thing that had come out of Kent's taking his liberties with her had been her son, and because she didn't want him to know about her child, so he wouldn't have anything else to hold over her, she'd given him her maiden name, Han Solo, and once he'd been weaned, she gave him to Mimi and her family to look after on the planetary system of Bespin. Last she heard, Han had become interested in flying, and was always hanging out with Mimi's own son, Lando. The two of them were thick as thieves as they trained at the flight school in Cloud City on Bespin.

"If you get killed Amara," Mimi said. "You know I'd take Han and raise him with Lando, but he needs his family. Why don't you try to track down your cousin and his daughter?"

"Rina's a Jedi," Amara told her. "The Jedi don't always allow for attachments. Even if she took him in, he wouldn't be happy there, with all those unfeeling Jedi."

"I got a feeling you missed the memo. Attachments were allowed, no matter what. That's why Jaden's been able to keep contact with his daughter."

"How do you know this?"

"I've run into Jaden a few times while I've been here on Coruscant. He's told me everything."

"He's here on Coruscant?" Amara's eyes were wide. The last thing she needed was Jaden getting involved in her latest scheme, especially the last part of it. "He can't know I'm here. The last thing I need is for him to get involved, especially when it comes to the last part of the job."

"What else does that bastard Lars want you to do for him?" Mimi demanded.

"He wants me to kidnap a woman out of the Jedi temple and bring him to him," came the reply. "I'm sure you can guess what for."

"You agreed to this?!" Mimi practically shouted in a whisper. "I can't believe you!"

"Don't worry; I just made him think I agreed to it. I know better than to walk into the Jedi temple and demand the Jedi Masters put the woman into my custody."

"Honey, they'd laugh you out of the temple, and that's before they'd chop you into pieces with their light sabers."

Amara chuckled and put some credits on the table to pay for her lunch. "It would put me out of my misery; that's for sure." With that, she was gone.

Once she knew for sure that Amara was gone, Mimi picked up her comlink. She dialed the familiar code and waited for the connection to be made.

"Jaden Solo," the man on the other end greeted.

"Jaden, this is Mimi Calrissian," she said softly. "We need to talk. It's about your cousin. I think she's in way over her head."


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry there's no Obidala action in here; it's all AniLara, but there will be some Obidala in the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**

_**Chapter 9**_

Anakin lay in bed, his arms around his naked wife. During the almost two years he'd gotten to know Lara, he found himself feeling as if he'd met her before, even before they'd met at the lake country house on Naboo.

He carefully eased himself away from her sleeping form and tucked the covers around her. Dressing quickly, he decided to go out onto the patio to meditate.

When he first began his Jedi training, Obi-Wan had been dismayed to find that his young apprentice had trouble staying in one place long enough to meditate. However, Anakin learned that whenever he started working on repairing droids or performing certain katas, he would find himself slipping into a meditative state, and his mind was more open to the Force. It was what he was doing now.

As he did a certain kata move, he felt the Force surrounding him and that's when he found himself looking into the past…

_He watched his younger self run aboard the Nubian ship, leaving Qui-Gon to fight the mysterious being trying to kill him. As he ran to the cockpit, he saw a little girl with shoulder-length blond hair inching back to a dark corner, like she wasn't sure if she wanted to be seen._

_Later after leaving Tatooine, he was with a sleeping Jar-Jar in a spare room. Because he wasn't used to being in space, he was very cold and he found himself without a blanket. As he shivered, he saw the same little blond girl running into the room. Only this time she carried a small heavy wool shawl. Smiling shyly, she carefully spread it over him. Hearing footsteps, she ran from the room before the boy could thank her._

_The handmaiden, Padme, came in, seeing him still shivering under the shawl. She hurried over. "Did one of the other handmaidens bring this?" she asked softly._

_Anakin was unsure whether he should give the little girl away, so he simply nodded. Padme came over to him, tucking the shawl around him so it would trap some of his body heat and keep him warm. "You come from a warm planet, Ani," she said in a motherly way. "A little too warm for my taste. Space is cold."_

"_I made you something so you'd remember me," he said, handing her a pendant on a leather-type string. "I carved it out of jappor snippet. It'll bring you good fortune."_

"_It's beautiful," she said softly, brushing his hair back like a mother or older sister would. "But I don't need this to remember you by. A lot of things will change when we reach the capital, Ani, but my caring for you will remain."_

"_I care for you too," Anakin said softly. "Only I…" His voice trailed off._

"_Miss your mother," Padme finished for him. She hugged the little boy close to her and let him weep for the mother he missed already. After she left, the little girl came back._

"_Thank you," he whispered so he wouldn't wake Jar-Jar. She nodded and climbed under the shawl with him._

"_What's your name?" he asked._

"_Lara," was the simple reply. The little girl settled in._

"_I'm Anakin," he told her as he watched the tired girl fall asleep. Carefully draping an arm around her shoulders, he eased her closer to him in an effort to make her more comfortable…_

Suddenly Anakin jumped, startled out of his meditative trance as the images from his memories sank in his mind. Lara??? Lara had been there on the ship going to Coruscant? Why hadn't she ever said anything? Why hadn't he remembered? And then, he decided to meditate on it some more and that's when he found himself looking into the past again…

_He watched as Qui-Gon came into the room with a younger Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon nodded to his young apprentice and Obi-Wan gently lifted the little girl into his arms and carried her away. The motions caused young Anakin to wake up. Qui-Gon placed his hand on Anakin's forehead._

"_It isn't time for you to meet her," he intoned softly._

"_It isn't time for me to meet her," Anakin repeated._

"_You will forget this meeting with her," Qui-Gon said, using the Jedi mind trick._

"_I will forget this meeting with her," Anakin said softly. A moment later, he was sleeping peacefully under the shawl once again._

_Meanwhile, the older Anakin watched as Obi-Wan carried the sleeping Lara to another bunk. Laying her down gently, he pressed a hand to her temple. "When you awaken, you won't remember the little boy you saw," he whispered…_

As Anakin came out of his trance, he was a little angry that Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon had kept them apart for so long. Yet, he could hear the Force whispering to him that it was all for the best; that if Anakin had remembered Lara from the time he'd begun his training, it would've blossomed into an unhealthy obsession, even with the ban on attachments lifted, and it would've sent him on a path to the dark side. At least now, he could be comforted that the Force had other plans that still led them to this point anyway.

Feeling exhausted, he went into the refresher and showered quickly, wanting to be with his wife. Just as he finished, his transmitter beeped. He dried off and dressed quickly, hurrying over to answer it so it wouldn't wake Lara. "This is Anakin," he said.

A blue image of his childhood friend grinned back at him. "Hope I wasn't interrupting anything," Kitster said with a smirk.

"Nope, she's taking a nap." Anakin grinned. Since the announcement of their engagement, Kitster had not let up on his teasing. And because he was a pilot for the royal family on Naboo, it gave them time to cut up together, whether it be here or on Coruscant. Kitster and Anakin had taught Lara how to fly a Nubian starfighter when she first became a senator, just in case she needed to use a decoy. In fact, Anakin wouldn't be too terribly surprised if Lara flew an escort starfighter back to Coruscant when it was time for her to return to the capital, as Anakin would have to return first.

"Obi-Wan might Force choke me for what I'm about to tell you," Kitster said, startling Anakin back into the present. "But I think it's wrong for him and his wife to keep this from you."

"What's up?"

"There's a contract out on your wife."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

Anakin was immediately awake and sober, trying to figure out a way to solve this problem without having to wake Lara. He didn't want to scare her, but he heard a voice whispering to him through the Force that she needed to know, had a right to know.

"Kitster, hold on a minute. I better go wake her." With a heavy heart, Anakin went to the bedroom and kissed her awake. "Wake up, sweetheart," he whispered.

Lara blinked and her eyes opened to find Anakin looking down at her, frowning with concern. "Ani, what is it?" she asked. "What's wrong?"

"Kitster's on the transmitter," he said simply. "Something's happened. Get dressed and we can talk to him together."

* * *

"You're a sneaky Jedi," Padme mumbled amid kisses and gentle caresses. "You know that?" She snuggled in her husband's arms, the two of them having made love a while ago. 

"Anakin and Lara had a right to know that she's in danger," he said seriously. "But we made it clear that we would not disturb them during their honeymoon, so letting Kitster find out about it solved that problem for us. He'll send a transmission to Anakin and they'll work on it from there." He frowned in thought. "How many handmaidens does Lara have?"

"She has several. Dorme for one, but she has two decoys who look very much like her," Padme told him. "I met them once right after Lara was elected, Laila and Lalima. Queen Jamilla assigned them into Lara's service. They are loyal and will protect her well."

Obi-Wan smiled. "I will get in touch with Rina; see if she's aware of her cousin's mischief. I'll meet with her out in the garden." He and Padme had met Jaden Solo for lunch the day before at Dex's Diner, and he'd told them about his cousin's plans, the plans he'd heard about from Mimi Calrissian. According to the Bespin woman, Jaden said, his cousin Amara planned to fake an assassination attempt on Lara, using smoke bombs.

"Rina will be absolutely furious that her cousin is taking such a huge risk," Padme said softly, almost seriously.

"Why? Because she's risking herself with no consideration for her family at all?"

Padme snickered. "Because she didn't invite Rina along for the ride."

* * *

"It's hardly proper for a good Tatooine girl to be using such language, especially when certain residents of the temple, namely your aunt and your cousin, can understand you." Shmi Skywalker-Lars was smirking. Jessamyn had been cursing a blue streak for the past few minutes, and even those who couldn't understand Huttese could get the gist of what she was saying. 

"This cruiser is more trouble than it's worth," Jess groaned in frustration. "It's overdue for burial, but Jaden and I can't afford to buy a new ship, at least not without going into debt. As it is, Jaden only paid off Jabba last year."

Shmi rolled her eyes. "Right, you two need to stay away from that gangster. I almost was sold to him by Watto, but Cliegg had a bigger and better bid, thankfully." She shrugged. "Try whispering words of love to it. Anakin always found that to work."

"That's bantha fodder and we both know it," Jessamyn retorted with a giggle. "He saves his words of love for his new wife. How's the honeymoon? Has he sent you any transmissions?"

"No, so I'm assuming they're fine." Shmi smiled, but Jess could see there was concern and a little fear behind it.

"Shmi, what is it?" she asked. "What's wrong?"

The older woman beckoned Jessamyn inside the temple, into her own apartment in the wing where Force signatures were dampened for privacy.

"What I'm about to tell you must stay between us," she said in a low voice. "Obi-Wan and Padme paid me a visit yesterday. There's a contract out on my new daughter-in-law, and it's very likely that your uncle is behind it."

Jessamyn rolled her eyes. "Why am I not surprised? That sounds like something he'd do, especially if he knows there's something in it for him."

"Yes there is something he wants in return, or actually someone," Shmi replied, her voice tinged with a calm rage. "He wants Beru."

Jessamyn shook her head. "Okay, if he tries to come here, I get first dibs on that bastard. Light saber or blaster, I get the first shot, right where it hurts!"


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

Lara sat on the sofa, listening as Anakin and Kitster talked about the situation. Apparently there was a contract out on her life, but Obi-Wan and Padme were looking into it and trying to find out who ordered it in an effort to prevent it.

"I have an idea," Kitster said. "Ani, you go back to Coruscant like you and your bride planned, and I'll escort Lara back to Coruscant a few weeks later, only we'll do the decoy thing."

"The decoy thing?" Anakin laughed. "In other words, we need to employ Laila's services."

"Lalima," Lara corrected. "Laila's on Coruscant, cleaning out my senatorial apartment and keeping an eye on my office, making sure no one, who doesn't have clearance, goes in." She raised her eyebrows at her husband, hoping he caught her meaning. He did, remembering his Jedi mission with the Loyalist committee that his new bride belonged to.

"Are you on Naboo?" he asked.

"Yeah, I made fighter tracks as soon as I overheard your surrogate brother talking about the hit. I'm in Theed now."

Anakin chuckled. Knowing his best friends like he did, chances were that Obi-Wan and Padme let Kitster overhear their conversation so he could contact them, allowing them to keep their promise to the newlyweds. _Never knew my old master was so sneaky_, he thought with another chuckle.

Lara reached for her comlink to contact the palace in Theed where her decoy was currently staying as bodyguard to Queen Jamilla.

"Yes?" the captain-at-arms said in greeting.

"This is Senator Naberrie Skywalker," Lara said. "I will need Lalima for an escort back to Coruscant in two weeks. Will she be available for me?"

"Yes, my lady. Her Royal Majesty will make sure she's available for your escort back to Coruscant. We shall send her to the lake country house where you are staying a few days before you are to depart."

A few days later, Anakin and Lara were out on the patio, watching the portable holo when they saw the news report. Due to health concerns, Queen Jamilla decided to step down as queen of Naboo. Lara turned to her husband.

"Looks like our honeymoon is turning into a working vacation," she said glumly. "As senator, I'll have to go to Theed to oversee finding one of the handmaidens, past or present, to serve as queen until the next election."

Anakin nodded. "I'll come with you," he said, hugging her close. "We should send Padme and Obi-Wan a message informing them of what happened."

She nodded and let Anakin do all the talking when he sent the transmission. "Our honeymoon just turned into a working vacation," he said.

"What are you talking about Ani?" Padme asked, puzzled.

"You haven't heard?" he asked back.

"No, what's up?"

"Queen Jamilla's been ill for the past few months," he told her. "She's now decided to step down from the throne of Naboo, feeling that her health won't allow her to serve the people of Naboo the way they deserved." He shrugged. "She didn't seem that ill to me when we visited her soon after getting here."

Padme nodded. "If she's still in the area, then consider Sabe Valaria to fill in," she told Lara. "You remember her, right?"

"Yeah, she was your decoy during your time as queen, and was especially invaluable during the blockade, I remember. When we get to Theed, I'll talk with the queen about it." She smiled. "Katya's serving as a handmaiden to the queen, but I don't think she'd be comfortable with the responsibility of ruling Naboo yet."

Three days later, Lara and Anakin took a boat the capital city of Theed. Queen Jamilla had taken to her bed, her body having begun to break down on her. It was then that Lara and Anakin realized it was more serious than the news reports let on.

"There is a canker in my breast," the queen admitted. "I have been receiving treatments from the castle healers for several months now, enjoying a few months of what the healers call 'remission'. Now, the illness is back and even the best healers have determined there's nothing more they can do." She smiled sadly. "I'll probably become one with the Force, as you Jedi like to say, in a few months, a year at the most, if I'm feeling lucky."

"You're d-dying?" Lara stammered, thankful for her husband's presence. She felt Anakin reaching out to squeeze her shoulders.

"I'm afraid so," the queen replied. "I'm not afraid to die; I'm just not looking forward to what I have to go through before it happens. But we won't speak on it now." She shook her head, wanting to change the subject. "We should discuss who we think should be appointed to rule Naboo for the rest of my term."

"Yes, I actually talked with my cousin a few days ago. She knows you're ill, but she doesn't know the extent of your illness. She suggested we try to track down Sabe Valaria, her former decoy from her time as queen and see if she'd be willing to serve as queen until the elections. I think I'm with her on this."

"Perfect," Jamilla said. "I'll talk with Yane and Sache; they've kept in touch with Sabe through the years. I'll request she have an audience with me. I'd like you to be present as well, Lara. We can talk to her together."

Lara nodded. "Would you like us to stay in the palace or are there any apartments nearby?"

"If you and Master Skywalker are comfortable, you may stay here." The ill queen smiled as she saw Anakin and Lara back away so they could talk. In the end, both husband and wife decided it would be more convenient to stay in one of the apartments in the palace since Lara would be assisting the queen in finding someone who could finish her term. While they enjoyed the creature comforts of the Theed palace, they both felt an underlying sadness that the only reason they were here was because the Naboo queen was dying. Anakin was content to stay in the background and give Lara his support, but they knew it would be coming out about Jamilla's illness and terminal state. They both decided to send a transmission to Padme and Obi-Wan, and in turn, try to schedule a transmission when Bail and Mon Mothma would be there. It would be better that way.

* * *

Padme found herself worshipping the porcelain god for the second morning in a row. She weakly reached up to flush away the remnants of her breakfast and leaned against the wall. She didn't know how she was going to be able to make herself presentable for the Loyalist committee meeting she was to attend that afternoon. Finally, she forced herself to get up and step into the shower. Once she cleaned up, she felt much better. She slipped into a lightweight dress and rouged her cheeks so she wouldn't look so pasty. _Maybe I should see Bant in the Healer's wing before they come_, she thought. She had her suspicions but she wanted to make sure. 

Thankfully, the Mon Calamarian was there and she wasn't busy. Padme quickly described her symptoms to her husband's longtime friend. Bant asked her a few questions, some of which made her blush, and then the Jedi healer ran a battery of tests on her.

"I have some good news, Padme," she told the human woman before her. "Your tests came back normal for someone of your condition, and everything seems to be progressing nicely."

Padme's eyes widened as she sensed her suspicions were correct. "Are you saying I'm…?" her voice trailed off.

"Yes, you're going to have a baby." The Jedi healer smiled. "You're almost three months along, so the nausea should ease up soon, for which I'm sure Master Kenobi should be relieved as well."

Padme blushed. Obi-Wan had recently been found slumped on the floor of the training center, usually during the times that Padme was worshipping the porcelain god in the 'fresher. Once even Padawan Zett Jukassa had brought him back to their apartment on orders from Master Windu to get some rest.

"That's the understatement of the millennium," she said, finally finding her voice. "I'll tell him before our meeting with Senators Organa and Mon Mothma."

Padme felt like she was on top of the universe as she made her way back to the apartment she shared with Obi-Wan. She wasn't surprised to find him waiting for her.

"Obi-Wan, there's something I have to tell you," she said softly.

"I was told you went to see Bant in the Healer's wing." His face was a mask of concern. "It's about time. Did she find out why you've been so sick?"

"Yeah." Padme smiled broadly. "We're going to have a baby."

He stopped dead and looked up at her. The illness he'd been feeling on her behalf wasn't due to a deadly disease; it was because she was carrying life inside her, a life they'd made together from their love. He crossed over to her and took her into his arms, holding her tight.

"I'm the luckiest man in the galaxy," he whispered, kissing her passionately. "I love you so much."

"And I love you," she whispered back, enjoying this moment they had together to marvel in the life they created from their love.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

Amara was walking toward the Senate building. She'd been casing the facility for three weeks now, trying to figure out the best way to plant her smoke bombs so she could get this job over with. Her plan was to plant the bombs in Lara Naberrie Skywalker's office while she was out to lunch during the day. She'd be disguised as a maintenance worker.

She kept a low profile, not calling attention to herself, so she could get this done as quickly and as painlessly as possible. She grabbed a HoloNet newspaper and sat down on a nearby bench to read. Suddenly she gasped as a woman matching the description of her target coming out of the Senate building. _I thought she was still on her honeymoon_, she thought frantically. _I guess I'll be doing the job earlier than I thought_.

Casually, she walked into the Senate building, slipping inside a public refresher and changed into her maintenance worker uniform, complete with fake ID badge. Stopping by the maintenance closet, she grabbed a full cart, hiding her smoke bombs underneath the cleaning supplies, and headed off to the lift that would take her to the floor where the Senators' offices were located. It didn't take her long to find Lara Naberrie's office. _I guess they didn't change her name to her married name yet_, she thought ruefully. Taking a maintenance passkey, she let herself in and planted her smoke bombs. They would only cause small firecracker-like explosions and release a lot of smoke, would be an annoyance more than a harm to anyone. And by the time anyone figured out who was responsible, she'd be long gone from Coruscant, retired to Bespin to raise her son.

Little did she know that Kent had been into her stash and switched her smoke bombs with real ones.

* * *

"I can't believe it's come to this," Padme said in dismay, her good mood about her pregnancy gone as she sat in Bail's office. Obi-Wan sat beside her, holding her hand. "Chancellor Palpatine was one of my most trusted advisors. He was ambassador for me during my term as queen. Once we've captured and neutralized Count Dooku, the war will be over and Palpatine will return emergency power back to the senate." 

Even as she said the words, they sounded hollow to her ears. She'd been informed that morning that Palpatine wanted to speak with Anakin Skywalker once he came home from his honeymoon about making him his representative on the Jedi council. That move was very bold and unsettling even to her.

"I hate to say it, but I think we need to call Anakin and Lara home from their honeymoon," Bail said.

"They have more pressing matters on Naboo," Obi-Wan interjected. "They're needed there for the moment." He and Padme exchanged a look. She nodded and he went on, "Queen Jamilla has been ill for some time and is expected to die before the year is out. Lara is at the Theed palace helping her appoint a queen to finish her term on her behalf. They just sent us a transmission of the news. It may be a while before they can return to Coruscant…" His voice trailed off. He sensed danger.

"Obi-Wan," Padme whispered. "What is it?"

"We need to get out of here," he said in a soft, yet deadly, voice. "Now."

* * *

Jessamyn parked her speeder across from the Senate building. She'd been meditating when she got the sense that Obi-Wan and Padme were in danger. She knew from experience she needed to trust her instincts. She just hoped she wasn't too late. 

When she got there, several senators were pouring out of the building. She scanned the crowd, but she couldn't find Obi-Wan or Padme anywhere. Taking a deep breath, she walked through the crowd of senators and entered the building. She slipped into the stairwell, taking the stairs, two at a time, to the floor where Padme's office was. There was no danger there, none that she could sense. The danger was coming from Lara's office. She ran to Lara's office door, only to find it locked. She didn't hesitate in using the Force to unlock the door. Once she was inside, she saw the bombs everywhere, on Lara's desk.

"You can do this," she told herself. "You've done it before. You can disable these explosives." To her relief, they were on a timer. She quickly set to work.

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan had managed to get the Loyalist committee, as well as other senators who had been working in their offices safely evacuated and they were all outside when he sensed another Force-user. _It's not Anakin_, he thought. _Anakin's on Naboo with Lara. Blast! It's Jessamyn!_

"Stay here, Padme," he said sternly and ran back inside.

Amara had been well on her way out when she got a call on her comlink. It was Mimi, who'd told her that Kent had punk'd her, switching her stash. "Double crossing son of a bitch!" she snarled as she switched off her comlink, running back inside so she could diffuse the bombs herself.

When she got to the office, she found a blond woman trying to disable the bombs. "Get away from those!" she yelled.

The blonde looked up. "I know what I'm doing!" she snapped and turned back to her work. She snipped the red wire and the timer stopped beeping and blinking. "So what are you doing here?"

Amara looked at her. "I planted them," she said simply. "They were supposed to just make smoke."

"What in blazes is going on?" a stern male voice asked. "Jessamyn, what are you doing here?"

Both women looked up to find a man with shoulder-length reddish hair and a full beard standing in the doorway. The blonde spoke up before Amara could get a word in. "I managed to disable the bombs when this woman came in, Master Kenobi. She says they're hers and they were just supposed to make smoke."

The man stared at Amara and the blonde. "Yes, Amara Solo," he intoned. "I should've known you'd be a part of this. Come on, both of you." The tone of his voice left no room for argument and the two women went with him. Taking the stairs, the trio made their way down to the main floor and outside. They were only a few feet away from the building when there was a huge explosion, knocking them to the ground.

Then all was quiet, deadly quiet.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

Obi-Wan, Amara, and Jessamyn were taken to the Healer's wing in the Jedi Temple for treatment. Thankfully, they'd been far enough away from the explosion so that they weren't seriously hurt. Obi-Wan had only sustained a mild concussion and some bruises on his back when he'd shielded Jessamyn and Amara from flying debris. Jessamyn had only sustained some cuts and bruises as well and Amara hadn't even been injured. After having her examined, the Jedi council decided to detain her for questioning.

"Those were some pretty powerful smoke bombs you had," Obi-Wan said sternly, staring down the woman. She glared back at him.

"Think what you want, pal," she snapped. "Mine only made smoke; they didn't cause that huge explosion back there. I planted them and left, and it wasn't until I was already out of the building that Mimi commed me and told me Kent had been in my stash."

"My wife could've been killed," Obi-Wan said in a soft, deadly voice. "I've not the patience for your excuses." He turned to Mace. "We may have to send someone to find this Mimi Calrissian, see what she has to say about all this."

"I'll contact Jaden Solo and see if he can get in contact with Miss Calrissian and convince her to come here for questioning," the Korum Master told him. "I'll also send Rina here to talk some sense into her cousin. In the meantime, you should probably retire, Obi-Wan. You've been injured, and you should also check on your wife. This excitement probably can't be good for the baby."

"Yes Master," he replied. "I'll stay with her until Rina arrives." Once Mace was gone, he turned back to Amara. "So, how much did this Kent promise you to assassinate Senator Naberrie?"

"Just my freedom from his attentions," she said bitterly. "He's the worst kind of lecher. Of course, the assassination was only half of the job."

Obi-Wan was practically smirking. He already knew about the other half of the job. "Yes, he wanted Beru for his sick intentions. I already know who you're referring to, Kent Lars, estranged brother-in-law to Shmi Skywalker-Lars. I can assure you he will not get to her, not again.

"Did he mention who he's working for?" he asked, changing tack.

"Not to me," came the soft reply. At that moment, Rina came in.

"Master Kenobi, I was told my cousin had something to do with what happened at the Senate building today," she said.

"Yes, Knight Solo. See if you can talk some sense into her," Obi-Wan said and stood up. "I need to check on my wife." He walked out of the interrogation room, leaving the two women alone.

He went back to the apartment where Padme was pacing back and forth. She stopped once she saw him walking through the door and threw herself into his arms. He held her tight.

"It's all right, love," he whispered, holding her close. "We've got Amara for questioning. That's why I didn't come back after being released from the Healers' wing. I wanted in on the interrogation."

Padme nodded. "What did she have to say?"

"She just confirmed what we already knew, that she was hired by Kent Lars to assassinate Lara, and that he wanted her to also kidnap Beru from the Jedi temple for his own sick desires." He paused. "I'm hoping Rina can talk some sense into her so she'll help us defeat him and learn who he's working for, if it's a Sith lord or not."

"It has to be, but we don't know who." Padme walked to the window, gazing out in thought. "Maybe we could dangle a large carrot in front of Amara to ensure her cooperation, like sanctuary from the Jedi to keep her safe from Kent. Once he figures out that she purposely failed in her attempt to kill Lara, her life won't be worth much."

"About that, why did she try to do it now?" Obi-Wan mused in confusion. "It's common knowledge around senatorial circles that Lara and Anakin are on a working honeymoon to Naboo and they won't be returning as soon as they thought due to Queen Jamilla's terminal state."

"I think I can guess. Lara's handmaiden and decoy, Laila, is here on Coruscant and she's been acting as a security agent around Lara's office while she's off on her honeymoon," Padme told him. "Perhaps Amara saw her leaving and mistook her for Lara."

"Possibly. We should send Anakin and Lara a transmission to inform him of what happened, although I'm sure he's probably sensed it through the Force by now." He went to his R4 unit. "Arfour, scramble code 6 to Naboo, Theed Palace." Code 6 was Anakin's transmission code, and he knew it would be answered at the palace. He just hoped his friend would remain calm and not give in to anger. Taking a deep breath, he settled back to wait for the connection to be made.

* * *

"Master Skywalker?" Eirtae, one of Sabe's newly appointed handmaidens said softly. "There's a message for you coming into the conference room." 

"Is it empty?" he asked.

"Yes, Master Jedi."

"Find my wife and bring her to the conference room," he said firmly. "It's probably a message from her cousin and she should be present."

"At once," Eirtae bowed to him and after leaving him in the conference room, she went to find Lara. The latter joined Anakin in the conference room a few minutes later and they listened to the transmission from Obi-Wan and Padme.

"Lara, your handmaiden was a Force-send if there ever was one," Obi-Wan was saying. "She drew out the assassin who was after you."

"Who was it?" Anakin asked.

"Amara Solo, cousin to Jaden and Rina Solo. Rina's in the interrogation center with her now, trying to talk some sense into her. I'm going to talk with Master Yoda and Master Windu about offering her sanctuary in exchange for her cooperation."

"Who hired her?" Lara queried.

"Kent Lars, estranged uncle to Jessamyn and Owen and estranged brother to Cliegg," came the cryptic reply. "And the assassination attempt was only half of her job."

"You can't be serious!" Anakin practically shouted as the pieces fell into place. "He wanted this woman to kidnap Beru from the temple?"

"Yes," Obi-Wan said, trying to calm his friend down. "He won't get to Beru, not after this. Hopefully, Amara will be willing to cooperate with us."

"What should we do?" Lara asked softly, taking Anakin's hand in hers and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"For right now, it would be best if you both stay where you are." Obi-Wan sighed. "Granted, I'd be lying if I said you're not missed, but we can't take any chances right now. Lara, I'm sure there's plenty for you to do with the transition of Sabe taking over the rule of Naboo until the next elections. And we can send transmissions to each other during the Loyalist committee meetings."

"Understood, Obi-Wan," Anakin said with a nod. "But I also sense you have some other news for us."

Obi-Wan was now grinning from ear to ear, and Padme decided to take over. "Yeah, we just found out that I'm pregnant."

Lara grinned. "A baby? You and Obi-Wan are going to have a baby? That's wonderful! I hope this situation ends soon so I can be there when your time comes, Padme." She snuggled closer to her husband as he quipped, "She's got a point, guys. We're going to need some practice for when the Force decides we'll have some little Skywalkers running around to play with the little Kenobi to be."

The blue images of Obi-Wan and Padme were laughing at Anakin's last remark. "I'm sure as soon as Kent Lars is neutralized, you both can come home," Padme assured them. "We'll be in touch." A moment later, the blue images of their friends were gone and all was quiet.

"Wow," Lara breathed. "A baby! I can't believe it."

Anakin smirked. "I can. With all the fun they've been having over the past almost two years, I'm not too surprised."

She giggled. "You are still incorrigible, Anakin Skywalker!" She slapped his arm playfully and let him pull her into his arms. Just before their lips met, she murmured, "And I wouldn't have it any other way."


	14. Chapter 14

**_Chapter 14_**

Sabe was officially crowned Queen Valaria six days after the initial announcement of Queen Jamilla's resignation due to terminal illness. Senator Lara Naberrie Skywalker and her husband, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, were present, along with other Naboo nobles and dignitaries. Due to the political situation on Coruscant, Lara's cousin, Senator Amidala, was unable to attend, but she sent a transmission to the new queen, pledging her fealty and support.

"Your cousin looked positively radiant," the new queen commented to Lara once they were alone. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think she's pregnant."

Lara giggled. "It's really not my place to say, Your Highness," she demurred.

Meanwhile on Coruscant, Mimi Calrissian was escorted to the Jedi temple in secret. After Jaden Solo had tracked her down, he managed to talk her into going into their protective custody in an effort to bring down Kent Lars. Since her home planet of Bespin was so far out into the outer rim, they weren't too terribly concerned about Kent trying to go after her son and Amara's son, so it was presumed that the pre-pubescent boys were relatively safe for the moment.

"What do you know of Kent Lars?" Mace Windu asked her.

"Just that he's a lecher and an all around bastard," she replied crossly. "He raped Amara and left her pregnant eleven years ago. Her son was the result. Now, do you see why she wanted to stick it to him?"

"She risked Master Kenobi's life, not to mention the lives of his wife, her colleagues and her unborn child just to prove a point?" The Korun master was shocked. "Do you know where he hangs out?"

"In the seediest part of this planet," Mimi told him. "There are several bars that he likes to frequent." She paused. "Look, do you need me to stay here, and for how long? I would like to get back to my son and Amara's."

"Where are they now?"

"Cloud City on Bespin. It's a mining colony, but the boys are happy."

Mace shrugged. "I can send someone there to look after the boys if you'd like, or we can bring them here."

Mimi considered both options. If they were brought here, chances were that the boys wouldn't be happy, wouldn't be able to adapt. Lando was used to keeping busy, helping his uncle manage the mining colony, at least when he wasn't training at the flight school in Cloud City, and Han was actually starting to feel safe and at home for the first time in his life, considering that Amara dragged him all over the galaxy to keep him away from Kent Lars.

"They wouldn't be happy here, so if you can spare one, send a Jedi Knight to Bespin for as long as I have to stay here," she said wearily. "But could you send a message from me with him?"

"Yes, Mistress Calrissian," Mace said kindly. "We'll send Rina Solo, and she can convey a message from you." He motioned for a Padawan to join them. "Please escort Mistress Calrissian to her temporary quarters. She's to be our guest for a while."

The young boy nodded. "Yes, Master. Mistress Calrissian, if you'll come with me, I'll take you to your quarters. Food and drink will be provided for you, and you'll have a comfortable place to sleep."

Mimi smiled, letting the boy lead her away. She knew she was safe for the moment. But for how long remained to be seen. And the boys, she thought to herself. She hoped Rina would be able to keep them safe in Cloud City.

* * *

Lara walked into the temporary quarters she was sharing with Anakin. It was another tiring day of helping Sabe through the transition of becoming queen, and informing her of the war going on, as well as Palpatine's dealings, a lot of which were arousing her suspicions. 

"You look beat," Anakin murmured, an undercurrent of concern in his voice. She let him pull her into his arms from behind, pressing her back against his hard chest.

"I've been catching Her Highness up with the current situation and my position on it," she explained. "We've spent the past hour and a half in a transmission conference with Senators Organa and Mon Mothma, and they told us about something, something to do with you." She paused, taking a deep breath before going on, "Chancellor Palpatine wants you to go back to Coruscant. Word has it he wants you to be his representative on the Jedi Council."

Anakin shook his head. "Like that would ever happen. The council would never go for it. I'm too young. And even if I was allowed on the council, I wouldn't be given the rank of Master just yet. I need some more experience under my belt before then." He sighed, sensing his wife's discomfort. She really was beat. "I can give you a massage."

She smiled. "Thanks, Ani. Truth is, I think I could use one." She hurried into the 'fresher and showered quickly, drying off and coming out wrapped in nothing but a towel. Anakin gestured to the unmade bed, figuring it would be better if she was lying down on her tummy. He gently untucked the towel, draping it over her lower torso and buttocks, and set to work. They'd been given a bottle of massage oil as a wedding present from Padme and the scent was of the flowers from Naboo. It was perfect for what he wanted to do. Pouring a small amount into his hands, he rubbed them together and began to knead the oil into his wife's tense back.

"Mmmm," Lara moaned into the pillow. "You're incredible. Maybe you should become a Jedi masseur after the war."

Anakin chuckled. "My ally is the Force, and a strong ally it is," he quipped, imitating Yoda. "But the only body these hands are ever going to touch is yours."

"And don't you forget it, mister." Lara giggled, but her giggles soon turned to moans as she felt a stirring in her lower belly. What was Anakin doing to her? With every massaging touch of his hands, she was becoming aroused. "Anakin…" she mumbled, trying to keep her bearings. "I think you're trying to seduce me."

He chuckled wickedly. "Do you now?"

"Mmmmhmmm," she murmured. "And it's working." She felt herself being turned over onto her back and looked up at her husband's playful seductive expression. Suddenly, his lips were devouring hers and she reached up to undress him. He laughed at her eagerness and was soon as naked as she. Laying her back down on the bed, he began to explore her body with soft kisses and nips, watching her writhe beneath him.

He entered her slowly and held still, relishing the feeling of her around him, the feeling of them being truly one. "Anakin," she whispered. "Please…"

He smiled down at her and kissed her tenderly, starting to move inside her. She matched his rhythm and they moved together, clinging to one another. Before long, they could feel the pressure building and they picked up the pace. It wasn't long until they fell over the edge together and the shared climax made them fly without wings.

A few minutes later, Anakin gathered his wife in his arms, cuddling her close. "You know Ani," she whispered. "At the rate we're going, we'll probably give Padme and Obi-Wan's baby the little Skywalker playmate we were joking about before long."

He laughed, pulling her close. "I certainly hope so." Kissing her softly, he gently sent a Force sleep suggestion, wanting her to get some uninterrupted rest. "Sleep sweetheart." She smiled and drifted into sleep, snuggling close to him. It didn't take him long to join her in sleep, the two of them wrapped in each other's arms, the problems of the galaxy at bay for the moment.


End file.
